An integrated circuit is a set of electronic circuits on one small plate (“chip”) of semiconductor material. System on a chip (SOC) is an integrated circuit that integrates all components of a computer or other electronic system into a single chip. Multi-chip module (MCM) is a specialized electronic package where multiple integrated circuits, semiconductor dies or other discrete components are packaged onto a unifying substrate, facilitating their use as a single component (as though a larger integrated circuit). System in package (SIP) is a number of integrated circuits enclosed in a single module (package). The SIP can perform all or most of the functions of an electronic system. System-on-Package (SOP) is a microelectronic technology that places an entire system on a single chip-size package. SOP saves interconnection time and heat generation by keeping a full system with computing, communications, and/or consumer functions all in a single chip.
Flexible electronics is a technology for assembling electronic circuits by mounting electronic devices on flexible plastic substrates, such as polymide, polyether ether ketone (PEEK), or transparent conductive polyester film. Flexible electronic assemblies may be manufactured using components used for rigid printed circuit boards, allowing the board to conform to a desired shape, or to flex during use.